Reassurance
by aristocratFABLE
Summary: Wolfram could really be insecure. Wonder how Yurri's gonna prove him wrong... Read to find out! R&R First drabble of KKM. YAOI YxW


**_A/N: Couldn't help myself but I need to concoct a cliché drabble for YxW. My first Yaoi anything… hope you enjoy!_**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou…..sniffles**

O

O

O

**Title: Reassurance**

O

O

O

Yurri Shibuya traversed through Blood Pledge Castle hallways, wearing his usual goofy grin.

It has been a good day… Gunter had miraculously cancelled his lessons with the Heika for reasons unknown. He wasn't sure, but Yurri had the idea that it has got to do with the cursed circlet which somehow got onto him for the sixth time that year.

Also, Conrad has been conducting physical conditioning with his soldiers today, thus having no time to train Yurri in his craft with the sword. Yurri couldn't remember when he had such a pleasant day like this.

"_Yurri_! You cheater!"

Or so he thought.

He stopped walking as a shrill voice echoed though the hallways, followed by thunderous but even footsteps.

The Maou chuckled to himself as he watched the approaching blond; it seemed that the only person who can make jealousy seem dignified would be his fiancé.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld stomped right up to his king and exclaimed, "_You_ were talking to not _one_, not _two_ but **three** girls this morning weren't you?"

Yurri sighed in exasperation and tried to reason with the angered knight, "Calm down Wolfram. I was just telling Doria and the rest to prepare ingredients for Greta tomorrow since Beatrice is coming over. They want to bake another cake."

"_Calm down_? YOU'RE expecting _me_ to calm down? You flirt! How can you flirt so easily with others when you have a fiancé like me? It's ludicrous! Really, you'r-"

Yurri should have known that there wasn't going to be any inkling of hope for Wolfram to calm down when he tried to explain the situation.

"Yurri! Can you see that I'm trying to knock some sense into that wimpy head of yours? Hello?"

Maybe he should be listening to his fiancé's daily rambles; after all, he wouldn't want to be trapped in other headlock for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yurri! Are you listening?"

God, his fiancé could be so insecure! An understatement really…

"Yurri.. You better be listening or…."

It wasn't that he blamed the mazoku for being such a prat every time he talks to someone or even something. He knew about Wolfram's lonely past from the bowl that had sent him to the past when he first became Maou a couple of years ago and from Conrad recently. It must be hard for him to grow up all alone.

"Yurri? Yurri!"

Maybe it's time to reassure his fiancé, you know, just a bit…

"Yurri… do you want me to flambé yo-!"

Within a split second, Yurri grip onto the flame mazoku's shoulders and pushed his body against the cool stone wall. The smaller boy gasped in surprise before the sound was drowned by the other's lips.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden assault to his soft lips. Then, as Yurri wrapped his arms around his waist, Wolfram closed his emerald eyes to indulge in the pleasure of the mounting heat and bliss. The king moved his own lips impatiently across his fiancé's delectable lips, moaning in absolute pleasure. Wolfram could feel his knees go weak; he was lucky that his king's body was pressed up against his while leaning on the wall. His thoughts soon become disconnected and his senses all centered onto the maou's gratifying gift. The double black then began to shift his arms, letting them travel all over the blue Bielefeld uniform, pressing the prince's body closer to his; if it was even possible.

Yurri then loosened Wolfram's jacket, unbuttoning the first two. He broke the kiss to take a breath before starting to take the battle to Wolfram's neck. The other boy could barely contain his mews and moans as Yurri bit and licked Wolfram's neck in swirls and nips. The personal war between them lasted for a few more moments before Yurri released the blond from his hold, both equally gasping for breath.

_"Yurri…"_

The king smiled and licked his lips and then began to walk off in his usual manner, leaving the flame mazoku on the wall, weak and flushed.

Maybe he should be more insecure next time.

O

O

O

**Owari**

O

O

O

**_A/N: Hope u guys like it! R&R!_**


End file.
